


Out and About

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Anonymous asked: Brucenat. Window ShoppingBruce and Natasha spend the day downtown.





	Out and About

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting to the prompts that have been sitting in my inbox since May. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope to get them all out in a timely manner now. Please enjoy.

“When you asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, I thought you meant around the park or out by the lake. This isn’t exactly relaxing,” Bruce commented as he and Natasha maneuvered around a large group of children crowding around the candy store to get a good look at the taffy puller. 

The downtown center of the town they’d settled in was bustling with people like Bruce had never seen before. He vaguely remembered seeing signs for a festival a few weeks ago at the grocery store, but he didn’t expect there to be a turn out like this. Hell, he didn’t even think this many people lived in the area. 

Natasha stopped as the children moved on, staring at the taffy puller with her head tilted slightly. 

“Do you want to go in?” Bruce asked, reaching out for Natasha’s hand but she shook her head. 

“I just want to walk,” she said, lacing her fingers through his and pulling him along behind her. 

Bruce followed her willingly, stopping beside her at the stalls that lined the streets. Natasha looked, but didn’t touch or stop long enough to buy anything. She looked relaxed, perfectly comfortable through the throngs of people around them. He tried to block them out, but he was painfully aware of just how small the town center was and just how many people were crammed into the space. 

She lingered the longest at a handmade jewelry stand, running her fingers over the delicate designs. She let go of Bruce’s hand to pick up a necklace with a thin silver chain with a deep purple stone hanging from it. 

“That’s one of my favorites,” the woman manning the stall mentioned, smiling over at Natasha. 

Natasha nodded slightly and set it back down. “Thank you.” 

She started walking away and Bruce saw the woman frown. 

“How much?” Bruce asked as Natasha moved on. She stopped in front of the bookstore Bruce liked to frequent and he hoped she'd be distracted long enough for him to buy the necklace. He pointed at the necklace Natasha had been so fond of. 

“Twenty five,” she said happily. “And I’ll give you the matching earrings for ten if you’d like.”

She held up a pair of dangling silver earrings with smaller versions of the stone on the necklace.

“I’ll take them,” he said, nodding. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed over enough cash to cover the jewelry.

He waited while she turned away to package them up and put them in a paper bag with a hand drawn design on the front. 

“Have a nice day,” she said with a smile as she handed over the bag. 

Bruce thanked her and moved out of the way of the group of teenagers behind him and looked around to see where Natasha had wandered off to. He walked past a couple more stands, one selling art prints, another handmade clay pots, and a few selling knitted products. Despite the large crowd, the little festival was actually pretty cool. Bruce stopped more than once to admire the art before resuming his search for Natasha. 

He eventually found her in the amphitheater near the center of town. There was a live band playing on the stage and a few more booths set up in the grass selling merch for the band. Natasha was sitting in the top row, a few bags like Bruce’s at her feet, gently swaying to the music coming from the stage. 

Bruce smiled softly to himself. She looked absolutely breathtaking under the afternoon sunlight, soft smile on her lips. Sometimes, he wondered how he got so lucky. 

After a few moments of watching her, Natasha looked down and smiled at Bruce. She stood and picked up her bags, starting down the stairs toward Bruce. 

“There you are,” she said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Bruce chuckled softly. “I wasn’t the one who wandered off.” 

“I got distracted,” Natasha admitted, reaching out to take Bruce’s hand. She lead him back out into the road, this time down the one with food stands lining the street. “What’s in the bag?”

Bruce shifted the bag with the jewelry behind his back. “Nothing. What’s in your bags?” he countered. 

“A little of this, little of that,” she answered with a shrug. 

“I thought you just wanted to walk around?” Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m supporting local artists and businesses.” 

Bruce hummed in response and nodded. They walked together in comfortable silence for a few minutes and the smells coming from the food stands was enough to make Bruce’s mouth water.

He stopped short at a particularly delicious smelling stand selling funnel cakes. Natasha turned and gave him a curious look.

“Do you want to share a funnel cake?” he asked, already pulling her in the direction of the stand’s line. 

She looked hesitant until someone walked past with a funnel cake absolutely smothered in powdered sugar and topped with ice cream and chocolate syrup. Bruce  chuckled as her eyes widened when she turned back to him. 

“Do we have to share?” She asked, lips turning up into a smirk. 

“Absolutely not,” Bruce answered immediately with a wide grin of his own. 

He’d probably get a stomach ache later but it’d be worth it to see Natasha put one away by herself. He chuckled softly at the thought as the line moved forward. 

Natasha nudged him with her elbow and looked up with a raised eyebrow. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing,” Bruce shook his head, still grinning. He leaned in without thinking about it and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

Natasha’s hand crept up the back of his neck and curled around the hair there. Bruce hummed against her lips, but saw the line ahead of them start to move again from the corner of his eye and reluctantly pulled away. 

“What was that for?” Natasha asked quietly, her eyes darting around the crowd of people waiting for the funnel cake stand as well. 

Bruce shrugged at first, unsure where the sudden desire to kiss her had come from, but then he took her hand and said. 

“Thank you. For dragging me out of the house today,” he paused and added, “This was actually fun.” 

Natasha smirked and bumped her shoulder against his as the line moved forward again. There was only one person standing between them and funnel cakes now.  

“Buy me one of those and we’ll call it even.” She winked and stepped up to the window to look over their options. 

“That’s fair,” Bruce agreed, leaning in behind her and sliding his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple. Anything for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly window shopping, but cute nonetheless I hope. Let me know what you think and stop over and find me on Tumblr if you're so inclined @natashasbanner :)


End file.
